


LOVE IS WILD - LARRY BIG GAME AU

by Larrystylinson18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Big Game AU, Comedy, Famous Louis, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harry doesn't know Enlgish, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Harry Styles, Parody, Satire, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, freezer - Freeform, jungle au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrystylinson18/pseuds/Larrystylinson18
Summary: Famous actor Louis Tomlinson was on his private jet, making his way to Vancouver to shoot a film. When suddenly the plane crashes, and he is the only survivor, he must figure out how to live on his own for once. Until he meets someone who has grown up in the forest...





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sat quietly in his plane seat, absent-minded watching some random superhero movie. He wasn't sure which one. Probably Avengers. He was on his way to the set of his new movie, which was in Vancouver. Sippin' on some champagne eating a bag of pistachios, he was living the life. The actor life™. Suddenly, the plane started shaking, Louis looked around, almost bored.  
" THE PILOT JUST SAW THE FREDDIE PICS! HE KILLED HIMSELF! WERE GOING DOWN!" Yelled the plane lady. Louis couldn't remember her name even though she's always on there because it's his private jet. Ella, was it? Whatever.  
"WHAT? DOES ANYONE ELSE HERE KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE?" Louis said panicked.  
"NO!"  
Louis' eyes widened, "... oh FOOK."  
The plane swerved and went violently and rapidly to the ground, it made a loop de loop.  
" AHHHHHHH gotta text Zayn about this later lol."  
KABLAMO KA KA KABLAMO. The plane smashed into the ground. Everything and everyone smashing into smithereens.  
Except for Louis because he's god.  
"ouch." Louis said, stepping up and walking away from the fire and plane crash. He looked down on his finger, where there was a paper cut.  
"WTF? That hurts like a bitch. Can anyone get me a damn bandaid around here?"  
"OONO SHANUPOT!" A low voice hollered from the distance. Wtf was that? French?  
A brustle went through the trees and a figure he couldn't make out came dashing into his view so quickly.  
" OONO! OONO!" He yelled pointing a spear at Louis.  
"Woah woah, why u doing this? No need to kill here. I'm not a Het Stan."  
"Yulla, DE NU PIT SPEAL GERAD EHANLAY." He spoke gently.  
" Sorry I don't speak piglatin."  
" I... do no... speak english great." He croaked out quietly.  
"Thats fine. What's your name?"  
"Harreh." He said. His long dark curls falling in his face. The only thing 'Harreh' was wearing was a giant leaf strung over groin.  
" So, who are you?"  
"I'm you but stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

"where is you from?" Harry said.  
" London. My plane crashed."  
" Neice. I live... here."  
Louis was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis watched as Harry shot a rabbit for dinner.


	4. chapter 4

They were in love. one day they found a giant broken freezer, and decided to have sex in it. They padded it up and got inside, closing it shut on the way in. They began to do it, but suddenly, there was shaking. It was an earthquake! The kept on having sex because they didn't gaf. the freezer began tumbling and falling down a hill, and went straight into the ocean. PLOP.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man is there wifi here?" Louis stared at his phone angrily.  
  "... I do no know talking about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

Louis quit his actor life and lived his life with Harry in the forest. Forever. 

THE END


End file.
